You Can't Get Rid of the Bachelorette
by YouCanCallMeSir
Summary: Percy signed up for the Bachelorette because he was finally ready to let Annabeth go after she broke his heart over a decade ago. Clearly, the Fates didn't get the memo and decided to make their paths cross once again... on live television. She's still confused. He's still heartbroken. But the T.V show must go on, right?
1. Prologue 1

**Okay, now... this is my first time writing something angsty, so I don't know if I'm very good at it yet.**

**Eh.**

**This is the first part to a two part prologue, which gives us the back-story and such. So... yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I'm _so_ smooth.**

* * *

**Prologue1: What Could Go Wrong?**

"Perce, you'll be _fine. _What could go wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, she could say NO?"

"But she _won't._ I can tell she feels the same way about you."

Annabeth Chase was Percy Jackson's first demigod friend, first crush, first kiss and he was also pretty sure she was his first love. It only seemed fitting that she should be his first wife. And last. That's definitely not what he meant. Anyway, it was only a promise ring, but the thought of being able to wake up next to her every morning filled Percy with hundreds of emotions he couldn't keep bottled up for any longer.

So he was going to do it.

They weren't even dating. It was a big jump: being friends to potential-fiancées, but that jump was one Percy was willing to take. He had invited Annabeth out to a seemingly innocent dinner to catch up, but he intended for it to be the best night of both of their lives. Hopefully.

He ran his hand through his unusually tame hair. "Do I look okay?"

"Man, you look like at least a million bucks. I would turn for you. Seriously." Grover chuckled.

Percy tried to shake away that disturbing thought. "Um, please don't turn for me. I don't think Juniper would like that very much."

"Just kidding. Go get 'em. Tell me all about it when you get back." Said Grover as he handed Percy his jacket.

He felt like he was walking to his death as he stepped out of his mother's apartment. He'd never been this nervous in his life, even when he'd had to take his SAT's with dyslexia. His hands literally shook as he pressed the elevator button.

_Be calm. Be cool. This is Annabeth, your best friend. _He chanted this like a mantra, again and again in his head for minutes, hours, days, he didn't know.

The cab screeched to a halt in front of the restaurant. Percy's hands fumbled as he opened his wallet, and handed the cab driver the wrong amount of money four times before the cab driver got… needless to say, _kind of _annoyed before he sped off .

It was the best Italian restaurant in the town, Percy made sure of that. He'd even been here before on a trial run during the many weeks he'd been planning the night. Annabeth had seemed surprised when he'd told her to meet him her. He'd usually never splash out money on a restaurant like this, but if this wasn't the right occasion, he wasn't sure what was.

The waiter led him inside and sat him down at a table for two. The waiter was in on the entire plan, of course. He was the one who was supposed to serve Annabeth her dessert, with a cherry on top- and a ring.

Percy sat down in a daze, too preoccupied in his own thoughts to admire the intricate décor. It had taken four years for Percy to realize he liked Annabeth, and another three for him to realize he loved her more than anyone had ever loved anyone before. She was beautiful, funny, and beat the crap out of him when he did anything stupid. He wouldn't usually be this theatrical, mushy and all around stupid, but Annabeth had that effect on him. He didn't know how or why, but he hated it and loved it at the same time.

She was a minute late. Now two. Now ten. Percy bit the inside of his cheek in nervousness until it bled.

The automatic doors swished apart and Percy locked eyes with her as if in slow motion across the restaurant. She was as stunning as ever- no, more stunning than he remembered. She seemed to glow like a goddess, even in a simple white dress like she was wearing then. Suddenly, Percy felt at ease, like he always did when Annabeth was around. She was here, he would give her the ring, she would say yes, and they would both head off to college together. Yes, they both got into the same college. One of life's little miracles.

"Oh gods, Percy, sorry I'm late!" wheezed Annabeth as she plonked down in her seat.

"Where were you? Off with one of your many boyfriends?" Percy teased. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Be cool. _

She pulled a face at Percy. "Hardly. I left the airport," She checked her watch. "Thirty minutes ago. I just came in from San Francisco."

"Wait. Does that mean you're in New York for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes, genius. Can't miss camp. Camp Half-Blood. Ring a bell?"

"Wait. That _does _ring a bell. Tell me more about this... Camp Half-Blood?"

"You get funnier every day, don't you, Seaweed Brain? Camp Half-Blood. You know, the camp where we met and just so happened to become best friends. The camp where we're both spending our last summer in before we go to NYU together?"

"Aah. Now I remember. Thank you for jogging my memory."

"Sometimes, I wonder- scratch that- I wonder all the time how you even got into NYU. Bribery? Trickery? Blackmail?" Annabeth deadpanned.

_Is she insulting me? _Percy thought. _Oh. Wait. Joke. Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. _

"Didn't get it for what's up here," Percy pointed at his head. "Got a scholarship for swimming. The scout says I was _born_ for the water, which, of course, is true."

"More true than he will ever know." Annabeth grinned.

The waiter came, right on cue. (Percy arranged for him to come out right after the small talk ended) Percy and Annabeth proceeded to talk about everything under the sun- from secret fears they both had about college to the latest camp gossip. The pasta came and interrupted them only briefly. This was why Percy liked Annabeth so much. She was _so _easy to be around. He didn't have to fake anything like he sometimes did with his other friends.

It was just him joking around with her, just like when they were twelve, except now, he actually noticed the way her body bent and curved in all the right places, the way her hair caught the light, and the way her stormy grey eyes sparkled when she'd won a debate with him.

"So- what's the occasion?" Annabeth asked abruptly.

"Occasion? There doesn't have to be an occasion." I said incredulously.

"No, seriously. You complain about how McDonald's is too expensive. Why are we at a fancy restaurant?"

"Okay, fine, there is an occasion."

"See? I know my best friend."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The whole 'best friend' thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still smiling.

"Annabeth. I like you more than as a friend. I love you, even. I've been denying it for so long so it wouldn't ruin our friendship, but I think I will literally _die_ if I have to go another day pretending that I like you as a friend, and I was hoping you'd feel the same way." Percy wasn't nervous at all now. The words rolled off his tongue like he'd been preparing them for months, which he _kind of_ he had.

The waiter walked up to Annabeth, and served her dessert, upon which the pristine ring lay. The smile was wiped off Annabeth's face and her mouth was open in shock instead. Her eyes widened.

"Its… just a promise ring, don't freak out. I want- no, I _need_, to marry you when I'm older." Percy looked into those stormy grey eyes which he knew so well.

The whole restaurant was looking at them now. Annabeth took what seemed like forever to reply.

"Percy," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I was going to tell you… I have a boyfriend."

* * *

**OOOHHHH... THE PLOT THICKENS! Or the plot begins... **

**So, review and follow/favourite, all that jazz. Don't be afraid to be critical, because I've never written like this before. Plus, I'm twelve and I don't think my writing style has fully developed yet.**

**Anywho, SEE YA!**

**-_YouCanCallMeSir_**


	2. Prologue 2

**ALOHA! So, I got bored and wrote another chapter. Within two hours of writing the first one. Eh. **

**Anywho, angsty chapter ahead. It'll lighten up soon... I think...**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Prologue 2: Those Bad Days.**

Percy was having one of those bad days. Those days where he couldn't take his mind off her though he knew he would never have her. Those days where he couldn't stop thinking _what if. _Those days were the most painful.

He thought that shutting Annabeth out would be the best for both of them. He thought that he would get over her more quickly that way. Once again, he showed bad judgment. It hurt more to not speak to her and it hurt even more when he saw her strutting around campus with the boyfriend that had just come to visit.

Percy pretended he didn't care. He partied late into the night, got drunk and slept with virtually every girl on campus. He tried to study when he wasn't suffering from a major hangover and scraped by, getting just a bit more than the passing grade every time.

All to get over Annabeth.

Did it actually work? No. Far from it.

When Annabeth finally realized her boyfriend was a complete asshole who cheated on her every opportunity he got, they were already sophomores. She tried to talk to him after the breakup, but Percy still avoided her even though he was dying to go talk to her on the inside. He liked to think he had some dignity left.

He eventually stopped drinking and went over the line to the other extreme. He threw himself into his classes so his mind didn't have enough time to wander. He realized that his future would always lie with the place he loved the most: the sea, so he decided to take his career further and become a marine biologist, so he transferred schools.

So, there he was. Percy Jackson, aged 28. He had everything. A PhD in marine biology, a well-paying job, a nice apartment in Manhattan, a busy social life. But he still didn't have her.

He still caught glimpses of her, though. He always arrived at Camp Half-Blood a week before she left, and in those days of being close to her again, he knew that he was as in love with her as he was a decade ago.

But he knew that he _had _to get over her. By force.

He'd always hated sappy, too romantic, in-your-face T.V shows, and _The Bachelorette_ was a prime example of this. Still, if there was any chance to have a fresh start where romance was concerned, he would take it. Gladly.

He got Grover to sign him up for the Bachelorette and he was leaving in a week.

What was he getting himself into.

* * *

**Oh, the angst. **

**Review, please! Like, right now. C'mon. You know you want to.**

_**-YouCanCallMeSir**_


	3. Chapter 1: I Hate You

**Another update? The third one in the last 48 hours? Could it be? **

**DON'T JUDGE ME. I'M BORED. IT'S SUMMER. ALSO, I HAVE NO LIFE.**

**This chapter contains some profanity, so be warned ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Hate You**

Percy had been on the plane for roughly 20 minutes and he already hated everyone there.

He was seriously considering jumping off the plane and falling 30,000 feet. It would be much less painful than spending the next 10 hours with these assholes.

He'd divided them up into three categories. First up, the, uh, assholes. If Percy had a dollar for every time one of them said "I'm, like, so going to win, bro, have you seen my abs?", he'd be rich. No, more than rich. He'd be a billionaire.

Well, maybe he'd exaggerated a little bit. No one had actually said that yet. But still. That was the gist of what they were like.

The other kind, the quiet ones. The ones who looked like they would rather hack their arm off with a saw eat it than talk to you or, come to think of it, anyone. Percy wasn't sure why some of those guys even signed up for the Bachelorette. They were the guys that always got 'weeded out' before things got serious.

Then there were the last kind. The normal, unspectacular ones. The ones like Percy. They weren't particularly nice, or mysterious, or kind. They were just… guys. As far as Percy could see, there weren't any of 'em in this group of guys except for him and a guy named Todd, who was the only person Percy had actually took a liking to yet.

Maybe he was being too judgmental. Meh.

Anyhow, the first class seat was _heaven. _No crying babies and no children being airsick. This was the life. Well, it would be the life if there weren't a dozen other annoying dudes behind him.

"She is _so _fucking hot_. _I would tap that. Ten times over." A guy (aka asshole) called Chris laughed.

"But she kind of looks like a prude."

"Nah. Please. Chicks who go on the Bachelorette are horny little sluts with nothing else to do with their lives."

"Do you _mind?" Percy _said, turning around.

"Mind what?" Chris sneered.

"Um, I don't know, not insulting the Bachelorette? Who may well be your future wife?"

"Dude, look at her. If she isn't a horny little slut with nothing else to do, I'm not sure who is." He said, handing him a photo.

Percy's blood turned to ice.

"Where did you get that photo?"

"What?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PHOTO?" Percy screamed.

"Dude. She's our Bachelorette. I got it off the website. Where we signed up. Everyone has that photo. Why are you so pissed?"

Percy jumped up and half ran down the aisle to the toilet with his phone in hand, crashing into an airhostess on the way.

He locked himself in the toilet and dialed Grover's number.

"Hey, Perce! Aren't you on the plane right now?" Grover answered the phone cheerily.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And I've made a very _exciting _discovery." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Uh… really? What?" Grover's voice began to falter.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Percy yelled into the phone suddenly.

"Dude, I'm really sorry." Grover answered.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT SHE WAS THE BACHELORETTE?" Percy began to pace the small area that the toilet offered.

"I just thought that it would be a great opportunity for you two to rekindle-"

"Rekindle? Rekindle what, exactly? SHE REJECTED ME! I signed up for this show to get over her!"

"I know, I know. It was stupid. What are you going to do now?"

"They're not going to let me off the show at such short notice, right?" Percy began to feel light headed.

"Right." Grover whimpered.

"So there's only one option."

"And that is…?" Grover said.

"To be such a jerk that I get kicked off the show the very first day."

"Right. No harm done." Grover sounded relieved.

"Oh, yes, harm done. I'm still really mad at you."

"Uh… Percy?"

"What now?"

"Um, you remember Ryan?" Grover said faintly.

"Do _not _speak of that bastard in front of me." Percy said.

"I actually didn't know this until a couple minutes ago." Grover whimpered.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry."

"What?"

"He's going to be-"

"On the show too." Percy finished for him.

"How did you know? He's not supposed to be on the plane right now, according to the show's Twitter. He's going to meet all you guys at the layover in L.A." Grover sounded guilty.

"Great. Just great. Annabeth, then Annabeth's old boyfriend." Percy felt like he was about to pass out.

"Uh… have fun?"

"I hate you."

Annabeth didn't think she had ever been this nervous and scared. Not when she had to tell Mr. D that his kid was dead. Not on graduation day, where she had to make the valedictorian speech.

Not when she met Percy for the first time after getting together with her mortal boyfriend.

That day still haunted Annabeth. Every waking moment. She wondered what would happen if she had just accepted that promise ring. She wouldn't be on this stupid show. She might be married. She might have children.

She'd still have her stupid Seaweed Brain.

She tried to shake the thought off. Percy hated her now. She was sure of it. He would barely look at her now in Camp Half-Blood, let alone speak to her. She had to get over him. She would find love on this show, hopefully get married and have children. And forget about Percy.

She didn't want to forget about Percy. But she had to. For her own good and his.

She was just about to go and film with the host before the men arrived. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked beautiful, breathtaking by some people's standards. She didn't look like herself. On any other day, Annabeth would have whipped the dress she was wearing right off and looked for her favourite hoodie and a pair of jeans. She couldn't today, though, so she thought she'd take advantage of the situation and so she opted for a dress in her favourite shade of sea green. Precisely the colour of Percy's eyes.

She was supposed to be forgetting about him. That plan wasn't going so well.

Every time she had caught sight of herself in the mirror, she had wondered what Percy would have thought of the dress. It was strapless, adorned with jewels at the waist, and stopped right below her ankles. Simple but beautiful. Just the way he had always liked it.

"Hey, gorgeous! Be ready in five!" Her stylist called out.

"Yeah… and, Kate? Thank you. For designing the dress and making me more beautiful than I thought I was ever capable of looking," she sighed.

Annabeth took one last glance into the mirror, steeled herself, and followed her stylist into the long hallway. Silence except for the sound of her heels clicking against the floor.

_Deep breath. Smile for the cameras. Don't be nervous, _the host had told her no more than a couple hours ago. Easier said than done.

She plastered on an enormous smile and opened the door to the 'ballroom'.

The first thing she noticed was a red light staring into her face. Tyler, the host of the show, stood up to greet her.

"And this, drumroll, please … is our one and only Bachelorette! How are you feeling? Scared? Excited? Nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. All of those things at once. I'm feeling nervous especially." So nervous that she wasn't sure how her brain was capable of forming coherent sentences at that moment.

"Understandable, it's your first time on television, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't say you'll get used to it. Even I'm not used to it yet!" he laughed.

At least the host seemed nice enough. He proceeded to show Annabeth the photographs of all the guys she was going to meet, which she hadn't been allowed to see previously.

Todd. Andrew. Sean. The names all blurred in her mind. All handsome. All successful. Only one guy stood out in her mind. Someone called Chris. He resembled Percy so much it was almost scary, looks-wise at least. He didn't have the softness in his eyes that Percy had.

"And these are the last two," the host said, handing her the photographs.

"This one's Percy Jackson, 28, he's a marine biologist. The blond one's name is Ryan Evans, he plays soccer professionally."

Annabeth thought she was going to faint.

* * *

**Yay! I think I did an okay job with this chapter!**

**Please review. NOW. Or die. **

**I'm joking. You don't have to review if you don't want to. But it would be well appreciated.**

**REVIEW NOW. TYPE SOMETHING. YOU GET A CUPCAKE IF YOU DO.**


	4. Chapter 2: Not A Word Of This

**I think there should be a limit to how many times you're allowed to update a story in a week. Like, seriously, it's like I have nothing to do except write this. Which I don't. I'm twelve. I don't have to face atrocities of life like schoolwork and exams and stuff. So I sit on a website and write. Yay. **

**But, to justify, it only takes me about half an hour to write these because I don't proofread or think about what I'm writing in general because I'm lazy. **

**Anywho, review and tell me if you think the story isn't fast paced enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not A Word Of This**

Percy bolted off the plane as soon as it touched the ground to go call Grover again. Well, after getting past the overly perky and annoying air hostesses saying "Enjoy your stay in L.A!", even though it wasn't a 'stay', it was a freaking TWO HOUR LAYOVER. Yes, he was a little cranky. You would be too, if you signed up for a dating show to get over your friend-that-had-a-boyfriend, only to realize that you were about to go date the aforementioned friend-who-had-a-boyfriend. Wow, was his life messed up…

He locked himself in yet another bathroom event though he had no reason to this time because he was just dramatic like that and dialled Grover's number.

"Hey, Percy… again?" Grover picked up after precisely one ring.

"What do I do?" Percy half whispered.

"About the show? You already told me you were going to get yourself kicked off…"

"No! Right now! Ryan is just about to come join the rest of the guys, according to you anyway."

"So…"

"WHAT DO I SAY?"

"Okay, the Bachelorette is going to kick up some major drama for you three if they found out that you had… history, right?"

"Right. Thanks. Bye."

"Wait, Percy, you-"

Percy hung up before he could finish and ran out of the stall before the others noticed he was gone. He spotted them a little way ahead of them and ran to catch up.

"Hey, dude, where were you? The last guy just turned up," The guy called Todd said. He gestured towards Ryan with his thumb.

It was the first time Percy had seen Ryan in seven years. Just looking at him filled Percy with jealousy and hatred, just like when they were in college, even though he wasn't with Annabeth any more. He hadn't changed a bit, well, except for that he had grown a little more muscular (ugh) if that was even possible. Plus, he had started growing a stupid scruffy beard thing. His eyes widened when he spotted Percy and he opened his mouth to say something.

"'Kay, I should go… introduce myself." Percy left a very confused Todd in the dust.

He grabbed Ryan by the shirt and dragged him off into a corner before he had time to say anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan muttered.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Percy said.

"Look, I made a really big mistake cheating on Annabeth. She won't answer any of my phone calls and she's blocked me on all of her social media. This was the only other way to get her to talk to me."

"After, what, seven years?" Percy said incredulously. "So you signed up for a freaking _T.V show_? Why do you want her so bad? Didn't find anyone with boobs bigger than hers?"

"Don't talk about Annabeth that way!" Ryan replied so fiercely and suddenly that Percy almost jumped. "Dude, I want her because she's funny and smart and beautiful and, yes, I can't find anyone like her, okay?"

Percy was starting to get a little freaked out. This was not the Ryan he remembered. He actually… cared about Annabeth?

Damn.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Ryan said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, it was a mistake, okay? I didn't know she wasn't going to be the Bachelorette. I'm going to get myself kicked off at the earliest opportunity. I'm not going to compete with you for her."

"Oh. Good." Ryan looked like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders (Percy should know, he'd actually experienced it) "'Cause I thought for a moment that she would pick yo- never mind."

"Oh, and, Ryan?"

"What?"

"Not a word of this. To anyone. You don't know me, alright? If the show found out that there was previous drama between us, it would be _extremely _difficult for me to get kicked off the show, which we both currently seemed to want," Percy replied.

"Uh… 'kay?"

"But I still despise you from the bottom of my heart. And I will do whatever it takes to get you as far away from Annabeth as possible."

Yeah, not so great on Percy's part. But, still, a couple nice adjectives to describe Annabeth on Ryan's side want not about to change what he did to her. And Percy didn't trust him to not do the same thing again.

"Likewise. Just so we understand each other." Ryan just seemed to remember that they weren't allies.

On that happy note, Percy re-joined the group and prepared himself for another (Yay!) five hour flight to Maui. With his friend's ex.

He just always had the _best _luck ever.

* * *

**Nine hours later, Maui, Hawaii **

As Annabeth stared into the camera, she thought she might just have a nervous breakdown. She couldn't think of one plausible reason why her ex-boyfriend and the friend she turn down for her ex-boyfriend could have randomly signed up for the show where she was supposed to have a fresh start. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. And the red light constantly staring in her face and silently mocking her didn't help at all.

"Uh, Annabeth? Cut." The host said.

Annabeth suddenly snapped out of dreamland.

"Sweetie, I know you're nervous and all, but you're going to have to do better than that, because that was just…terrible. I get the shivers just thinking about putting that on television." He gave a dramatic shudder. "Take four. Do it again, and say it like you mean it."

Annabeth then started to read off lines from the teleprompter behind the camera in a chirpy voice and, while doing so, had a sudden epiphany. What did it matter if Percy and Ryan were there? She was here to find someone, and if she was really ready to leave her past behind, their presence should not bother her.

But _why _would they be there? That question ran through Annabeth's mind a thousand times an hour. Percy hated her, she was sure of it. And Ryan… she wasn't sure about Ryan. He had been trying to call her, but Annabeth wasn't having it. Part of the process of letting go of the past.

She was finally let go, where she had to change clothes yet again. She was sure she was spending more time changing clothes than she was actually being on camera. Her stylist _obviously _decided that they would absolutely _have _to go down the sexy route and chose a red dress that practically covered nothing.

Despite her stylists reassurances that her boobs looked great, she felt so self-conscious as she walked along the hallway yet again out to the beach, where she had to stand and greet all of the guys.

Annabeth started to loosen up the minute the first guy arrived. He was tall, very skinny and had tousled brown hair. He kind of reminded Annabeth of the Stoll brothers because he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that was unmistakeable, even in the photograph.

"Adam," he said, kissing her hand._ He kissed her hand? _Annabeth didn't know that happened outside of T.V. Wait, they were on T.V. Never mind. It was still a nice gesture, though.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth. But you knew that." Oh. Gods. Did she just say 'But you knew that'? She was a wreck. A wreck with sweaty palms.

"I did happen to know that, actually." He gave Annabeth a mischievous smile that, for some reason, turned her legs to jelly. What was happening?

She laughed, marvelling at how calm she was being on the outside when she was an absolute mess on the inside. "Well, anyway, see you soon on the beach." She smiled.

"I will count the seconds." He whispered, fake-dramatically and walked away.

He was _smooth. _Annabeth usually didn't usually like smooth guys. But this one… all she could say was, if all the other guys were like this, she was in for an extremely hard time picking one.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice the next limousine pull up. She readied herself for another meeting.

"Hey, I'm Todd."

"Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, you look beautiful."

"Oh, thanks. I don't usually look like this, so don't get your hopes too high." Annabeth was starting to have some fun now that she was forgetting she was on camera.

"Oh, no, if someone looked like this all the time, they would be, like, a goddess at the very least." Oh, the irony. It was half-true, anyway.

Annabeth started to size people up and fit them into categories, which she knew wasn't fair. People don't fit into boxes, she knew that, but she couldn't help herself sometimes. Adam: playful. Todd: gentleman. Chris: a little self-absorbed. Sean: really smart. Like, Athena smart. Yes, she got this from a couple sentences of conversation. No, that wasn't fair to them. She prided on herself on being intuitive, though.

The pauses between the men arriving were the worse part. They were excruciatingly long and there was no one there except her and a camera and she felt a strong urge to pull a face or something, just to have something to do.

There was the familiar sound of a limo pulling up and she looked up. She saw a familiar blond head.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**Who's head do you think that was? I wonder, hmmm...**

**Review and tell me:**

**1. If the story isn't fast paced enough.**

**2. If my chapters are too long or too short.**

**3. If I should describe the dresses more. I'm rubbish at describing ****dresses anyway, because, repeat, I'm twelve. **

**4. Any other criticisms of my shoddy storytelling.**

**5. Who you think is going to win at the end :)**

**-_YouCanCallMeSir_**


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1: Life Was A Bitch

**Hello, again! I've just figured out how the story will end and I 'm hoping that it will be as unpredictable as possible. **

**So, yeah, Percy is a jerk in this chapter, I'm really sorry. But I will redeem myself in the chapters to come. You might be seeing a little bit of emotional Percy. **

**Shoutout to IIII Winter Wolf IIII for being so involved in the story and for being awesome in general. You should go check out his profile and stories!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 1: Life Was A Bitch. **

Ryan stepped out of the car and walked towards Annabeth as if in slow motion. When he stopped in front of her, they locked eyes and Annabeth somehow understood that Ryan didn't want her to acknowledge that he knew her in front of the cameras.

"Hi, I'm Ryan."

"Annabeth."

"Cool. Can't wait to talk to you more on the beach. What do you do?" he said, even though he knew perfectly well what Annabeth did for a living.

"I'm an architect. What about you?"

"Oh, I play soccer professionally. But I have a degree in management to fall back on." Annabeth was the one that persuaded him to get that degree.

"Um… OK. See more of you on the beach?" She hoped he took that to mean 'Can you please tell me what the hell you and Percy were doing here?'

"You can bet on it."

And he was gone. And Annabeth was more confused than she was before, if that was possible.

Had they come to sabotage the show? Did they think they had a chance with her? Most importantly, why did Ryan try to hide the fact that they knew each other? The show would make a big deal out of it and surely that would work in his favour. He was always the attention-seeker.

These questions whirled around in her mind as she met the other guys to no avail, because she could not get any answers no matter how many times she asked herself this. She was almost in a daze and kept repeating the same phrases: 'I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you.', 'Thank you, see you out on the beach' and so on. She counted the guys on her fingers until she had met fourteen of them. There was one left.

Percy.

Percy was in the limousine and his heart was beating so loud and fast that he was sure the people outside could probably hear it. What did he say? He was planning to just be himself and give the Bachelorette that 'nice guy' vibe, but that was before he found out about Annabeth. Now, he had a different game plan. He was here to get himself kicked off the show and he was about to be the biggest jerk he could possibly be.

He was afraid that if he just saw her, he would break down completely. He was also afraid that Annabeth would say she knew him, and that would ruin things completely. There was nothing he could do now except strut and get his jerk on.

The door of the limousine opened and Percy caught sight of Annabeth.

It was like she was a ghost. Not that she looked ghostly. That face just brought so many flashbacks of them fighting wars together, taking knives for each other and they even _held up the freaking sky _for each other once. And he was going to pretend he didn't know her and be a jerk.

Percy despised himself.

He did his best strut up the pathway and stopped in front of Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson."

"Hi. I'm Annabeth."

"Uh… did I ask?" As soon as Percy said that, guilt coursed through his veins. What was he doing?

"Oh, well, I guess not…" Annabeth did her best to smile and Percy appreciated the way she was trying to be nice about the whole situation, like she always did. Part of the reason he fell for her.

He was still trying to get himself kicked off the show. Can't be too appreciative.

"That's right. I hate girls that don't know their place and speak when they're not spoken to. Don't do it again and you might have a chance with me, sweetie, alright?" Percy said that because he knew that Annabeth was passionate about equality between men and women, and that would piss her off the most.

"Oh, um, well… see you in a couple minutes on the beach, okay?" She was keeping up a cool front. This was not good.

"Fine."

Percy avoided eye contact the whole time and strutted along to where the rest of the guys were out in a beach house.

"We heard a bit of what you said… what the hell is your problem?" someone called Dylan said.

"You were preaching to me like someone's maiden aunt twelve hours ago." Chris sneered. "_Oh, don't insult the Bachelorette. She may well be your future wife. _All talk, pretty boy?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly and helped himself to a drink. They more boys he pissed off here, the better. Percy guessed that they would try to collectively get him kicked off at some point. Then he could go home and forget all about this.

That was the plan, anyway.

Annabeth was nowhere to be seen for quarter of an hour, so she was probably filming something with the host. Meanwhile, the guys got to know each other.

"So… what does everyone do for a living?" Dylan asked. This was always the question that was asked first on T.V shows, because it gave the rest of the guys and the rest of the world a chance to scrutinize them. The camera in the corner and the dozens of cameras that were probably hidden all along the beach house were a reminder that nothing that they said or did would go unnoticed.

"I'm a doctor. Have been for a year or two, I'm still quite new." Sean said, surprising everyone. Usually people on the Bachelorette weren't very ambitious or they would be back home, working. Annabeth would like this guy. She would probably like all the guys here.

"I'm in charge of my own company." Adam said.

"I'm a software engineer." One of the quiet ones, James, piped up.

"I have a chain of sports gear stores." Chris said.

These men had one thing in common; they were all rich, smart and successful. This was highly unusual. Yes, there was the occasional rich guy, but Percy had noticed that the casting directors tended to go for looks more than anything else. He glanced around and saw if anyone thought the same thing. If they did, there was no sign of it. Maybe it was just him, being Athena-like and over-analysing everything.

"What about you, Percy?" Todd asked.

"Marine biologist." He said gruffly. "What's it to you, want to scrutinize me even more?"

"Do you feel the need to add a wisecrack at the end of every sentence?" Sean asked.

"Do you feel the need to open your big doctor mouth and comment on everything?" That was a low blow, Percy admitted it. He needed to get off the show, pronto.

"Why are you being such an asshole? You weren't like this on the plane." Todd said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Percy just decided that if he was a judgemental, misogynistic dickhead, he would get the girl faster." Dylan said.

Percy stood up suddenly. Everyone backed off.

"Say that again." Percy said. He was ashamed to admit that he was actually enjoying playing the part of a jerk.

"Dude, you're scaring me."

"If you ever say something like that again, I swear I will personally gouge your eye out with a knife." **(Divergent reference! You like?) **Percy thought he was overdoing it at this point. He would know something was up if someone actually behaved like this.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared. All the guys turned around to see Annabeth in the corner, where she had probably been standing for the past five minutes. Percy smirked. If she saw that, he was probably getting kicked off the show… tonight.

"The host just told me that the rest of the night is going to be off camera, except for the first hour and the rose ceremony at the end. Meanwhile, I want to be getting to know some of you now. Adam, do you want to go have a chat?"

Adam looked more than happy to leave the awkward situation. "Of course."

The rest of the hour passed in awkward silences. No one would look at Percy, let alone talk to him. He wouldn't either, if it were him. He felt really guilty for disrupting the peace on the first day. It didn't really matter. He'd be back home before dawn tomorrow.

Annabeth returned with the guy she'd just gone and talked to and asked another one to go and talk. Within the hour, she'd gotten through almost all of the guys except Percy. And Ryan.

When she returned with the last guy, Sean, she had a huge smile on her face even though Percy knew that she was confused on the inside. "Now, listen, the rest of the night is off camera, so I'll have time to speak to all of you again at some point without those pesky cameras in the way. So, Ryan and Percy, can we talk for a bit?"

Percy knew that all hell was about to break loose.

He got up a second after Ryan and he could feel all the guys watching him as he walked down the path leading to the beach with Ryan close behind.

When they finally got down to the beach, Annabeth sat down on a pristine mat and said "You both have some _explaining _to do."

Ryan and Percy exchanged looks.

"Uh…."

"We…."

"WHAT! I've been pretending I don't know you all night, I don't know what for! I don't know if both of you are messing with me, or what, I just know that if you don't tell me what you are both up to, you both will be very sorry."

"Okay, neither of us knew that you were gonna be on the show," Ryan said, casting a warning look at Percy. "And we both totally understand if you want to kick us off the show. All I can say is, we're not here to hurt you, and we would appreciate it if you pretended you didn't know us before, because the show would kick up some major drama for all of us if they knew, and they might put the spotlight on us and give us more importance than some of the other, more well deserving guys."

Annabeth's look softened, but she still looked suspicious.

"And Percy, what are you doing? You're not the jerk that everyone thinks you are right now."

Percy shrugged "Maybe I am." He didn't want to talk too much because he was afraid he might break down again.

"You're both not telling me something. And Ryan, you're not the jerk that I remember. I'm sorry. But I hope you don't expect me to drop everything and forgive you after what you did to me. And Percy…"

"Percy, I really didn't know about you anymore."

She walked away, leaving Percy feeling like… shit.

However, he also felt triumphant. Mission accomplished. She would kick him off the show and he wouldn't burden her life for any longer because he knew he was doing that right now and emotionally blackmailing her to some extent. He cared way too much about her than to take her for himself when he knew she would be better off with Todd, or Adam, or even Ryan.

But that conversation sparked something in him again. _You're not the jerk that everyone thinks you are right now. _

He'd started to care about Annabeth again, and he was about to get kicked off the show.

Life was a bitch.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think, please! Reviews mean a lot to me. **

**-_YouCanCallMeSir_**


	6. Chapter 3, Part 2: She Hated It

**IM BA-ACK!**

**I'm sowwy I didn't update. I was on vacation. I actually had to go through the chapters and read them again 'cuz I forgot what I wrote before. **

**So, excuse anything in this chapter that contradicts anything in previous chapters. I'm just stupid.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

* * *

Annabeth was… confused. Majorly confused. She'd never had so many questions she couldn't find answers to in her entire life. The talk she had with Ryan and Percy had only left her baffled. Even more than before, if that was possible. She was tired of live T.V already. She was exasperated with the whole Percy-and-Ryan situation. Her feet hurt from the high-heeled shoes. She was tired of sitting up straight. She would much rather be in her P.J's, eating ice cream and watching _Suits_.

Ignoring all the men that called after her when she resurfaced, she ran straight for the bathroom.

She fished a drachma and spray bottle out of her bag.

"Hello?" Thalia said, when she finally noticed Annabeth through the Iris message. "Aren't you supposed to be shooting for the show right now?"

"Thalia…"

And before she knew it, Annabeth was crying.

"… and Percy was there, and Ryan, and I don't know why, and they say they didn't know I was gonna be there, and... and..." she said. "I was finally getting over him." She said, before bursting into tears again.

Thalia, who had been silent for a very long time, finally said "Sweetie, I know, but crying isn't going to get you anywhere. Wipe your face."

Annabeth (still sobbing,) nodded and proceeded to wipe her face with a tissue.

"But what do you think I should do?" Annabeth asked, after she calmed herself down.

"Attack Ryan."

"What?"

"You heard me. Attack Ryan."

"But, why?"

"What they're feeding you is a load of horseshit. You're not going to get anything out of Percy, what with the way he's acting. Don't take no for an answer." Thalia said.

Annabeth felt relieved that she had finally resolved to something, but that was quickly replaced with suspicion.

"How did you come up with a plan so quickly? And why won't I get anything out of Percy?" She asked, slowly.

"Because I know my cousin!" Thalia tried to sound frustrated, but that couldn't quite mask the guilt on her face.

"Thalia, did you know anything about Percy being here?" Annabeth said, raising her voice a little.

"No! Why would I?"

"Did you know anything about this, and did you not tell me?" She half-shouted.

"Uh… gotta go. Bye!" Thalia waved her hand through the Iris Message, breaking the connection.

Why did Annabeth feel like everyone was keeping something from her?

Anyway, she was going to follow Thalia's advice and grill Ryan until she found answers, because… well…

Because she had no other plan.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ryan said, right after Annabeth left.

"What? I didn't say anything to Annabeth."

"No, I mean, what the hell are you doing? When you said you wanted to get yourself kicked of the show, I thought you were just going to be a little passive aggressive, not be a massive jerk to everyone."

"Look, I'll do whatever it takes to just get off as soon as possible, okay? Whether that's being passive aggressive or ruining everyone's night." Percy replied.

"I'm not buying that. Why are you so desperate to get off the show?"

"Why do you care? One person off is another step closer for you."

"Is that what you think of me? I still love Annabeth and if it means I have to let her go, then so be it. I wanted to be on this show just in case I didn't have to."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, that's why you cheated on her thrice."

Ryan's look turned into one of rage. "Don't talk to me like that. You don't know anything about that, man."

"Oh, so there's more? I know you cheated on her, isn't that enough?"

"You know, maybe you're not pretending. Maybe you are an asshole."

"I'm not an asshole." Percy mumbled.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Look, I still might have feelings for Annabeth and I think I always will, and like you, I'm willing to let her go for a better man, but unlike you, I'm sure I'm not the one for her."

"Why do you think that?" Ryan said quietly.

"First off: I will never be her first option. You proved that a decade ago. Second, we haven't talked in years and I think that if she wanted me again, she would have called. Thirdly: I don't, and will never trust her."

"Why? Trust her with what?"

"You know what."

"I want to hear you say it." said Ryan, trying not to laugh.

"Ngonnatrusteriwithmyhart" Percy mumbled quickly.

"I didn't hear you! )" Ryan said in a sing-song voice.

Percy huffed. "This is going to sound so cheesy and chick-flick-y, but yeah, I'm never going to trust her with my heart."

Ryan burst out laughing. Percy tried to look angry.

"Trust. Her. With. Your. Heart." Ryan gasped, between laughs.

"It's not funny!" Percy said, even though he knew perfectly well that it was.

"Oh, yes it is. Trust her with my heart? Are you sure you're a guy?"

"Shut up. Why did I even bother talking to you." Percy said, getting up and trying to walk towards the beach house. Ryan stood up in front of him.

"In all seriousness, I don't get those reasons. Annabeth still likes you."

"Oh, sure." Percy huffed again.

"If you were any other guy, she would have sent you off the show before you'd even finished talking because of what you said to her. Why do you think she didn't?"

"Because she's nice?"

"Because she still likes you. She's more interested in you than she is in Todd, Adam or Sean. Or even me." He added quietly.

"When did you become such a love expert?"

"Since I realized what a jerk I was in college."

"Why did you cheat on her, anyway? If I don't know the whole story?" Percy remembered.

"Oh, I'll save that story for another day, bro. Just know that I wasn't as much of a jerk as you thought I was." said Ryan, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To go talk to Annabeth. Tell her the truth."

He walked away, and Percy didn't stop him. He sat on the sand and sat there for a while, listening to the sound of the sea and trying to get advice from his father. He didn't get any, but when he got up, he had a completely clear mind.

* * *

Ryan saw Annabeth at precisely the same moment that she saw him. She was talking to Sean when she locked eyes with him and politely excused herself. She walked over to Ryan yet again.

"You have even more explaining to do. Without Percy this time."

"Why?"

"Because what you said was bullshit, wasn't it?"

"Most of it, yeah." Ryan admitted.

"Why did you lie?"

"Percy didn't want me to tell you the truth."

"Why does he want you to now? And why doesn't he just stop playing games and tell me himself?" Annabeth said angrily.

"Because he's scared."

"Of what? Getting his butt kicked?"

"Scared to admit that he still likes you." Ryan said quietly.

"Bullshit." Annabeth said, after a few seconds of silence. And yes, in those few seconds, a part of her brain (the stupid part, apparently) triumphed. Untill she came to her senses.

"He went on the show to forget about you, which he still hasn't done."

"Bullshit." Oh God. This was going horribly. Annabeth wanted to have a cool, level-headed discussion with Ryan. She didn't even know why she was so angry. Maybe it was because Percy didn't have the courage to talk to her himself. Maybe it was Ryan sitting here and talking about another guy liking her after breaking her heart years ago. Maybe it was PMS.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Bullshit."

"Okay, look, Percy hasn't stopped liking you. He went on this show to get over you because he felt certain that you didn't like him back because you've ignored him all this time. He comes here, finds out that you're the Bachelorette and tries to get himself kicked off the show because he thinks you'll hurt him again." Ryan said in one breath, before Annabeth could get one word in.

"What about you, huh? What backstory have you come up with for yourself? Did you not know that I was going to be here , too?" Annabeth said sarcastically.

Ryan hesitated.

"Answer. The. Question."

"Well, I came because,"

"Because?"

"Because I'm still in love with you, too."

Annabeth slapped Ryan.

"You're still in love with me? That's bullshit too."

"It's the truth."

"It's the truth? IT'S THE TRUTH? You are insufferable." Annabeth said, starting to cry again. "You cheat on me _thrice_, don't bother to check on me for the better part of a _decade, _and you expect to just waltz in here and take me back?"

"The cheating wasn't my faul-"

"It wasn't your fault? Bullshit."

She slapped him again.

"Just hear me out for a second, please?"

"Why should I? You're a jerk, a liar, and, what's more, you're not even sorry."

"I am sorry!"

"Bullshit."

Annabeth walked away, her eyes full of tears. She hid behind the shack and let them fall. She didn't call Thalia, or Juniper, or Rachel or anyone, because no one would be able to comfort her right now.

Well, only one person would be able to. And that person wanted to forget about her.

She sat there for the rest of the night, reading her favourite architecture book (that she hid behind the bushes in case she got _really _bored) to get her mind off everything. She knew that the guys would wonder where she was. It wasn't their fault her life was screwed up. She knew she was being a selfish and terrible host.

But she also knew that everything that Ryan said was true. And she hated it. And she thought she deserved one night of peace.

Well, untill the first Rose Ceremony, at least.

* * *

**Review, 'cuz it makes me happy.**


	7. Chapter 4: A Start

**HELLO, PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! This story is back on track!**

* * *

"Uh… Annabeth, why are you behind a bush?"

"AAH! Oh, Andrew, it's you." Annabeth jumped and began to furiously wipe her eyes while hiding the book behind her. "Why am I behind a bush? Uh, well, you see…" There was a long pause. Smooth, Annabeth, smooth.

"Anyway, the host wants to do some filming with you before the First Rose Ceremony, and you were nowhere to be found. He sent me to find you." He said, with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh God, really? I am so stupid." Annabeth said, finally standing up and walking alongside him. "And I'm really sorry I wasn't with you guys, I just had some really important… stuff to do."

He laughed lightly. "No problem, I often find that I have important stuff to do behind bushes, too."

"Well, duh, who else is going to look after the family of squirrels that have taken up residence inside the bush?"

"Don't squirrels live in trees?"

"Exactly my point." Annabeth deadpanned. She was doing a pretty good job of avoiding the question, if she did say so herself.

Andrew chuckled a little bit. "Jokes aside, what were you doing in that bush?"

"Well, some stuff happened, and I just wanted to be alone for a while. Does that make sense?" There was another long pause.

"Must be pretty bad stuff." Andrew said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, your eyes are freakishly red, which can only mean two things: either you're on drugs, or you were just crying. I suspect the latter."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

Annabeth smiled. Andrew smiled too, and for the first time, she noticed how… attractive he was. With his tousled light brown hair and clear blue eyes, he must have had girls chasing after him every other day.

"Well, we're here." Andrew said awkwardly, after a minute of them staring at each other.

Annabeth continued to stare. _Say something, you idiot! _The voice at the back of her mind was nagging. On a sudden impulse, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Andrew said, dazed.

"Oh… for just cheering me up."

"Any time." Was all he had to say before turning around and walking away.

Annabeth turned around, blushing profusely.

Why was she a big bag of hormones today?

Tyler (the host) chose that precise moment to stick his head out of the front door of the filming room.

"Annabeth, where've you been? We were supposed to film thirty minutes ago. WHY IS NOTHING EVER ON SCHEDULE?"

"Sorry." she squeaked.

"And why does your face look like a tomato? Why do your eyes look like tomatoes? Someone POWDER HER, FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"

Guess he was only nice on-camera.

She had to be powdered, her hair redone, her nails repainted, and she even had to be deodorised (Why? The people watching her through the T.V couldn't smell her, anyway) before she was plonked down on a chair with a red light staring at her, once again.

"So, Annabeth, how's the first night been?" Tyler asked, all smiles again.

"It's been really confusing." Annabeth said, freaked out by the way he switched personalities so suddenly.

"How so? Like, confusing because you don't know which guys to pick?"

"Exactly!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, we know you're under a lot of pressure. Tonight, America, Annabeth will have to pick _ten _guys out of the original fifteen. How does it feel to have to rule out a third of the guys on the very first night?"

"Really scary. I mean, I barely know any of them."

Au contraire. She knew a couple of them very well. But, the rest of the guys, she barely knew at all. She felt guilty for giving them such little attention because she was so wrapped up in the little situation that was going on. She didn't know anything about, well, anyone, really. She was just going to have to trust her gut.

She hoped her gut was right.

After they had finished talking, Tyler led her to the Rose Room, where fifteen guys were standing in two neat rows. _Like schoolchildren_, Annabeth thought.

The Rose Ceremony began too quickly. Annabeth stuttered out the first name that came to her mind.

"Andrew, will you accept this rose?"

"Any time." He said, and winked as she pinned the rose to his lapel.

"Adam, will you accept this rose?" Annabeth could actually really see herself with Adam.

"Todd, will you accept this rose?" He was a gentleman, and really sweet and funny.

"Sean, will you accept this rose?" He was really smart, and a hard worker, but he had a fun side, too. Like Annabeth.

"Dylan, will you accept this rose?" He might be a little bit of a loudmouth, but he wasn't going to tolerate assholes like…

Well, like Percy.

"James, will you accept this rose?" Now Annabeth was stretching it. She barely knew him. No, seriously, he could be a serial killer for all that she knew (unlikely, though), partly because he was quiet and partly because Annabeth hadn't made any effort towards speaking to him at all.

"Chris, will you accept this rose?" Well, he was the only one left that Annabeth had even begun to understand. She was betting on seeing a different side to him in the coming weeks.

"Percy, will you please accept this rose?"

"Yes." His poker face had become excellent over the past decade; his expression was unreadable.

Annabeth hated herself. She knew he wanted out from the show. It was her stupid selfishness getting in the way. She couldn't let her stupid Seaweed Brain go just yet, even though she already had, over ten years ago. She couldn't let him go unless she was certain that things couldn't be fixed.

She picked yet another person she didn't know at all, Martin.

Now she had one person left. She looked across the room and locked eyes with Ryan, who gave a brief nod, as if to say, _Do what you have to do._ Annabeth couldn't pick him. They had so many bad memories that she would constantly be reminded of. He was a cheater, and a liar, and she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

_Then why did you trust what he said about Percy? _The nagging voice at the back of her mind was back. _And you know what he said about still loving you was true._ _He did say that the cheating wasn't his fault. You never let him finish his sentence. _ Annabeth told herself to shut up. He couldn't be on the show with her. She would rather die first. She couldn't let him stay just because she wanted to know why he cheated. That was one loose end that would never be tied up.

"Ryan, will you accept this rose?"

Damn it, she was Athena's child. She hated loose ends.

* * *

Percy was surprised when Annabeth picked him. Shocked. Relieved. Overjoyed. But mostly surprised. She believed what Ryan told her? Or was she still just trying to get the truth out of him?

After the Rose Ceremony, most of the guys headed off to bed, because it was midnight, after all. A few lay around talking and drinking. Five of the guys were taking their suitcases out and waiting up front for the limos to take them home. Percy couldn't say he felt very sorry for them, because he was despicable.

Annabeth looked up from having a conversation with Adam and gestured for him to join her at the beach. Again.

"Ryan told me everything." She was the first one to speak, staring at the sand.

"You believed him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why, isn't any of it true?" Annabeth said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Annabeth looked up after that comment, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Even the part about you still loving me?" Annabeth probed a little further.

"Well, it's a bit complicated, now." Complicated, to say the least.

"Well, I never said I was sorry. For rejecting you like that."

"You don't have to apologise. It was stupid of me to drag you into that, without asking you little details like, oh, I don't know, _if you had a boyfriend._" Percy said, trying to lighten the mood.

Annabeth laughed. "Well, then, what do we do, now?"

"Start over, I guess." Percy said.

"If you insist. May I introduce myself as Annabeth Chase, fair maiden from the province of San Francisco, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Annabeth said, putting on a posh British accent and sticking out her hand, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Sir Perseus Jackson, esquire, from the faraway land of Manhattan, equally pleasured." Percy said, imitating her, took her hand and shook it.

"It's equally _pleased_, not pleasured, idiot. And you're a marine biologist?"

"Top of my class." Percy said proudly.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" Annabeth exclaimed.

* * *

It would be cheesy to say that they spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and catching up, if it didn't actually happen, which it did. They both still had their guard up, and weren't completely trusting of each other, especially Percy.

Well, it wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

* * *

**Well, I didn't want them to fall into each others arms from the beginning. The pace will pick up from here, I promise. And more interactions with the other guys, including Ryan, in the next few chapters. I'm thinking one or two chapters for every week of the show, because doing it like I'm doing it right now for the rest of the story would be a little bit ridiculous. It would take 100 chapters at least. **

**Any reviews will be well appreciated. I'm hoping to get it up to 30 or 35 reviews by the end of this week, so PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE.**


End file.
